logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Philippines Network/Other
Standard Logos 1960–69 1969–75 Kbs accucolor.jpg|KBS Accucolor Logo (1969–75) 1975–77 Rpn 76.jpg|Channel 9 Logo (1975-1977) 1977–82 Rpn the solid one.jpg|RPN: The Solid One (1977–78) Rpn still the one.jpg|RPN: Still The One (1978–79) Rpn the leader2.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1979, 1st version) Rpn the leader 1979.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1979–80, 2nd version) RPN The Leader 1980.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1980–82, 3rd version) 1982–89 1989–94 1994–96 1996–2007 RPN9 kasama mo.jpg|RPN: Kasama Mo! (March-June 2007) rpnkasamamo2007.png|RPN: Kasama Mo (March-June 2007) RPN 9 Pare (July 2007).jpg|RPN: Pare! (June-December 2007) 1391457_657647250923096_240884386_n.jpg Network IDs 1975–77 rpn_eye_logo_1975_by_jadxx0223-d7h83dv.jpg|Top Rater RPN (1975–77) 1977–80 rpn_9_the_solid_one_bumper_by_jadxx0223-dbkfv2e.jpg|The Solid One (1977-1979) rpn_9_still_the_one_ident_by_jadxx0223-dbjz44l.jpg|Still the One (1979-1980) 1980-82 rpn_tricolor_antenna_logo_by_jadxx0223-d7qcemy.jpg|1980 Used Rpn the leader 1979.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1980-1981, 2nd version) RPN The Leader 1980.jpg|RPN: The Leader (1981-1982, 3rd version) 1982–89 Rpn91980id.png|RPN The Leader (1982-1986) RPN 9 The Leader SID 1988.png|RPN The Leader (1986-1989) 1989–94 251590_196232767097044_1555905_n.jpg|New Vision 9 The Future (1989-1994) NewVision91989.png|Your 24-Hour Service Network (1989) 1994–96 rpn 9 1994 sid.jpg|RPN The Network (1994-1995) 1996–2012 Rpn 1995 id.jpg|Your Friendly Network (1995-1997) Rpn 1996.jpg|Leading The Way (first version, 1997) Rpn 1997 red.jpg|Leading The Way (second version, 1997) Rpn 1997 bluejpg.jpeg|Leading The Way (third version, 1997) RPN_9_Logo_ID_Leading_the_Way-5.png|Leading The Way (1997, fourth version) Rpn 1998.jpg|Leading The Way (fifth version, 1998) Rpn 1999.png|Quality Primetime Television (1998-2000) Rpn 2000.jpg|Family TV (2000-2001) Rpn 2001.jpg|Your Kind Of TV! (2001-2002) Rpn 1997.jpg|World Class Primetime (2002-2003) Rpn 2003.png|Moving Ahead (2003-2007) RPN 9 2003 ID.jpg|Moving Ahead (2003 version without slogan.) 10403305_487499958068679_8920932891746083880_n.jpg|Final Station ID (2011-2012) On Screen Bugs 1989–94 News 9 screenbug 1990.jpg|"News9" onscreen bug on the lower-left used during 'NewsWatch' and 'The Hour Updates,' as well as on special coverages. (1990–92) 1994–96 1996–2007 New Project (1).png|2003-March 2007(with Solar Sports logo) RPN 9 OSB (March 2007).PNG|March-June 2007 Onscreen Bugs on the "Parental Guidance" RPN 9 OSB (June 2007).PNG|June-December 2007 Onscreen Bugs on the "Parental Guidance" RPN 1980-89 Logo Special Logos Anniversary logos RPN 37.png|RPN 37th Anniversary (1997) RPN 50 years logo.jpg|RPN's 60th Anniversary Logo Art with Slogan (2010) Radio Philippines Network 50th Anniversary Logo SID (2010).PNG|Station ID version of RPN's 50th Anniversary Christmas Idents IMG 20170728 235212.jpg|Sharing with you a blessed Christmas at the end of the millennium. (1999) Program Bumpers RPN Studio 9.png|Studio 9 (1988, c/o OPM MTV VIDEO) Superstar1988.jpg|Superstar (1988, c/o Jojo Devera) RPN1989.jpg|Iglesia ni Cristo (1989) SaturdayNightPlayhouse.jpg|Saturday Night Playhouse (1989, c/o Jojo Devera) The Simpsons PH timeslot 1991.jpg|The Simpsons – timeslot (1991) Test Card RPN EIA Test Card (1975-1986).png|Same as the from 1975 to 1987 on-screen bug RPN 9 Test Card. RPN 9 EBU Test Card (1986-1992).png|Same as the from 1986 to April 29, 1992 on-screen bug RPN 9 Test Card. RPNChannel9testcard.png|Same as the April 30, 1992-present turn off on-screen bug RPN Ch. 9, DZKB-TV Ch. 9 Manila and other stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. RPNTVChannel9_From_1994-1995.png|Same as the from 1994 to 1995 on-screen bug RPN TV Channel 9 with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. RPNTVChannel9TestCard.png|Same as the from 1995-2004 on-screen bug RPN TV Channel 9 with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. RPN Kapuso Test Card.jgp|Same as the from 2007 to present on-screen bug GMA Channel 9 with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. Category:Special logos Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Other Category:Missing former logo Category:Philippines